Play (a.k.a. At Play)
Play is an episode of TV Series 2. Synposis Dorothy loses her voice and it's gonna rule Wiggles world. Plot “Hot Potato” – concert The Wiggles are sleeping and having dreams. Anthony climbs a bowl of spaghetti. Greg has clones of him playing different instruments. Murray flies around like a superhero. Jeff can’t sleep in his dream and everyone tells him to go to sleep! Then the alarm goes off and the Wiggles each do their morning routines. They arrive for breakfast, which magically appears. “Having Fun at the Beach” The Wiggles discover that Dorothy has lost her voice! They look around the yard. Captain Feathersword arrives and helps look, and catches the voice briefly but it jumps around and flies away. The Wiggles chase after the voice! “Henry’s Underwater Big Band” Wags looks in the mirror and his reflection is giggling like Dorothy! He tells the Wiggles, but the voice escapes again. The Wiggles get in their Big Red Car and drive all over town. The voice ends up on Anthony who is giggling and talking like Dorothy. The other Wiggles tell Anthony to cover his mouth so that it doesn’t escape. The voice gives up and wants to return to Dorothy. “D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)” Dorothy, after a pause, thanks everyone for getting her voice back. “Wiggly Medley” – concert Gallery HotPotato-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg|Song title HotPotato-1998Live(NonAnimated).jpg|"Hot Potato" (1998 Live) AtPlay2.jpg|Dawn in Wigglehouse File:AtPlay3.jpg|Wigglehouse inside File:AtPlay4.jpg|Anthony sleeping File:AtPlay5.jpg|Anthony climbing spaghetti File:AtPlay6.jpg|Milk and spaghetti File:AtPlay7.jpg|Greg sleeping File:AtPlay8.jpg|Magic Greg File:GregPerforminghisMagicinAtPlay.jpg|Greg performing his magic Greg'sClonesPlayingMusic.jpg|Greg's clones playing music File:Greg'sClonePlayingHarmonium.jpg|Greg's clone playing harmonium File:Greg'sClonePlayingDrum.jpg|Greg's clone playing drum File:Greg'sClonePlayingFlute.jpg|Greg's clone playing the flute File:Greg'sClonePlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg's clone playing Red Starry guitar Greg'sClones.jpg|Greg's clones File:AtPlay10.jpg|Murray sleeping File:AtPlay11.jpg|Murray flying in the sky JeffSleepinginAtPlay.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:AtPlay13.jpg|''"Go to sleep, Jeff."'' File:JeffandAnthonyinAtPlay.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:AtPlay15.jpg|''"Wake up Wiggles, it's 8:00! Wake up! Wake up!"'' File:AtPlay16.jpg|Jeff coming out of his bedroom File:AtPlay17.jpg|Jeff brushing his teeth File:AtPlay18.jpg|Murray coming out of his bedroom File:AtPlay19.jpg|Murray combing his hair File:AtPlay20.jpg|Anthony coming out of his bedroom File:AtPlay21.jpg|Anthony brushing his teeth File:AtPlay22.jpg|Greg coming out of his bedroom File:AtPlay23.jpg|Greg combing his hair JeffinAtPlay.jpg|Jeff GregandJeffinAtPlay.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Murray File:AtPlay26.jpg File:TheWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggles File:TheWigglesandtheirBreakfast.jpg|The Wiggles and their breakfast File:TheWigglesandDorothyinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy HavingFunAtTheBeach-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HavingFunAtTheBeach-1999.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" HavingFunAtTheBeach-1999-2.jpg|Captain, Henry and the kids GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach-1999.jpg|Greg singing JosephinTVSeries2.jpg|Joseph DominicinTVSeries2.jpg|Dominic SianinTVSeries2.jpg|Sian ThomasHalloway.jpg|Thomas MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar SianRyanandThomasHalloway.jpg|Sian and Thomas JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony DominicandJosephField.jpg|Dominic and Joseph Field CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword JessicaHalloraninTVSeries2.jpg|Jessie CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTVSeries2.jpg|Cassie and Jessie CassandraHalloraninTVSeries2.jpg|Cassie CaptainandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain and Henry EmmaRyaninTVSeries2.jpg|Emma ClareinTVSeries2.jpg|Clare Field FlowerTransitioninTVSeries2.jpg|Flower transition DorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy holding sunglasses File:AtPlay30.jpg File:AtPlay31.jpg File:AtPlay32.jpg File:AtPlay33.jpg File:AtPlay34.jpg File:AtPlay35.jpg File:AtPlay36.jpg File:AtPlay37.jpg File:AtPlay38.jpg File:AtPlay39.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinAtPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:AtPlay41.jpg File:AtPlay42.jpg File:AtPlay.jpg File:AtPlay43.jpg File:AtPlay44.jpg File:AtPlay45.jpg|Captain Feathersword has Dorothy's voice File:AtPlay46.jpg|"What did you say?" File:AtPlay47.jpg File:AtPlay48.jpg|Captain Feathersword throws Dorothy's voice to Jeff File:AtPlay49.jpg|Jeff has Dorothy's voice File:Dorothy'sVoice.jpg|"Catch me if you can!" File:AtPlay51.jpg File:TheWigglesandDorothyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninAtPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:AtPlay52.jpg MurrayandDorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:AtPlay53.jpg File:WagsinAtPlay.jpg|Wags File:AtPlay55.jpg File:AtPlay56.jpg File:AtPlay57.jpg File:AtPlay58.jpg File:AtPlay59.jpg File:AtPlay60.jpg File:AtPlay61.jpg File:AtPlay62.jpg File:GregandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Greg and Murray File:AtPlay64.jpg File:AtPlay65.jpg File:AtPlay66.jpg File:AtPlay67.jpg WigglyColoredStarTransition.jpg|Wiggly star transition GregandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-SongTitle.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" GregandtheFishettes.jpg|Greg and the Fishettes GregSingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand-1999.jpg|Greg singing Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-1999.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" TominTVSeries2.jpg|Tom the Trout CatfishinTVSeries2.jpg|Catfish HenryandJeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony and Henry File:AtPlay68.jpg File:AtPlay69.jpg File:AtPlay70.jpg File:AtPlay71.jpg File:AtPlay72.jpg Dorothy,WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Flora File:AtPlay73.jpg File:AtPlay74.jpg File:AtPlay75.jpg File:AtPlay76.jpg File:AtPlay77.jpg|Anthony has Dorothy's voice File:GreginAtPlay.jpg|Greg File:AtPlay79.jpg|''"Don't open your mouth, Anthony!" File:AnthonyinAtPlay.jpg|Anthony File:AtPlay81.jpg File:AtPlay82.jpg File:AtPlay83.jpg File:AtPlay84.jpg|"To Dorothy!''" MurrayandJeffinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:AtPlay85.jpg AtPlay86.jpg|"Dorothy, you haven't said a word since we got your voice back." TheWigglyGroupinAtPlay.jpg|"Please say something, Dorothy!" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinAtPlay.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AtPlay88.jpg|"THE END!" AtPlay89.jpg|"Thank you, thank you, thank you." TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinAtPlay.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group AtPlay90.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggleFriendsinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglesandHenryinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOtherWigglesinAtPlay.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheOppositeWigglyGroupinAtPlay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group MurrayandHenryinAtPlay.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryinAtPlay.jpg|Henry HenryandWagsinAtPlay.jpg|Henry and Wags AtPlay93.jpg|Murray WagsandMurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Wags and Murray AtPlay94.jpg|Wags AtPlay95.jpg|Jeff AtPlay96.jpg|Greg DorothyandGreginAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AtPlay97.jpg|"Bye-Bye." WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg Alternate titles *Dreaming/Dorothy's Runaway Voice (Sprout title) Trivia *The Sprout name of the episode is "Dreaming/Dorothy's Runaway Voice". Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Series 2 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in